onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
1x01: Viktorianisches London (Alice Gegenwart):
Dr. Lydgate: „Beantworte bitte die Frage. Alice. Alice.“ Alice: ''' „Ich erinnere mich nicht.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: „Oh ich denke schon. Es ist jetzt ein Jahr her und deine Erzählungen waren ausführlich, eine unsichtbare Katze, eine Raupe die Wasserpfeife raucht, Flüssige und feste Substanzen die deine Gestalt verändern und, eine blutrünstige Rote Königin. Und das alles soll angefangen haben, als du, in eine Kaninchenhöhle gefallen bist. Wenn man das so hört klingt das doch etwas, absurd findest du nicht Alice?“ Alice: '''„Doch." '''Dr. Lydgate: „Gut. Ein paar Fragen noch und, vielleicht können wir dich dann nach Hause gehen lassen. Als dein Vater sich nach langem zögern zu uns brachte, war er am Ende seiner Kräfte. Schuld daran waren vor allem nicht nur dein wiederholtes verschwinden sondern auch... deine törichte Rechtfertigung ''du wärst auf der Suche nach einem Beweis für diesen Ort diesem ''Wunderland. ''Wo du rätselhafte sonderbare und schreckliche Abenteuer erlebt hast. Hältst du das immer noch für die Wahrheit? Alice! Alice! ALICE!“ '''Alice: '„Nein. Es war nicht die Wahrheit. Ich habe England nie verlassen.“ Dr. Lydgate: „Du hast es also, alles nur erfunden. Warum? Um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Tja das ist dir gelungen. Die Frage auf die wir eine Antwort brauchen ist, wer ist die wahre Alice? Das kleine Mädchen das von Teepartys und barbarischen Königinnen erzählt, oder die junge Dame die sagt es wäre nur ihre Fantasie gewesen.“ Alice: '„Das kleine Mädchen war ein Narr.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: ' „Und die junge Dame?" 'Alice: '„Sie weiß was wirklich passiert ist." '''Dr. Lydgate: „Als du endlich wieder aufgetaucht bist, hast du behauptet, du wärst in diesen... Wunderland gewesen. Kannst du uns sagen wo du wirklich warst.“ Alice: ''' „Bei einem Freund.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: „Und wo? Alice, deinen Wunsch entlassen zu werden können wir nur...“ Alice: ' „Ich habe keine Wünsche geäußert!“ '''Dr. Lydgate: '„Spuckt in deinem Kopf der Flaschengeist herum den du glaubst getroffen zu haben? Du hast deinem Vater erzählt das du... ihn befreit hast. Das ihr von Welt zu Welt gereist seit. Gegen, Piraten gekämpft habt, mit Meerjungfrauen schwimmen wart. Und natürlich – wie das zwischen Männer und Frauen so ist – habt ihr euch verliebt. Kannst du endlich zugeben das dass auch eine Lüge war? Als dein Vater dich fand, warst du verzweifelt. Du sagtest die liebe deines Lebens sei tot. Ermordet von...“ '''Alice: „Nein das, hab ich so nicht gesagt.“ Dr. Lydgate: '''„Alice, du warst ein vernachlässigtest Kind das geliebt werden wollte. In deinem Kopf entstand dieses Fantasieland voll von Geschöpfen die dich so verwandelten wie du gern gewesen wärst. Groß mutig wunderhübsch. So was haben schon viele Kinder vor dir getan. Allerdings bist du das erste Kind das als erwachsene immer noch daran glaubt!“ '''Alice: „Nein. Ich glaube jetzt nicht mehr daran.“ Dr. Lydgate: '„Wir wissen das du lügst. Du rufst im Schlaf noch immer seinen Namen.“ '''Alice: ' „Was?“ 'Dr. Lydgate: '„Während du schläfst. Es ist jede Nacht das selbe. Du rufst verzweifelt nach Cyrus. Alice, es gibt eine neue Behandlungsmethode die dein leiden beenden kann''. Diese Methode lässt dich die Dinge, oder die ''Personen, an die du dich klammerst vergessen. Eine Behandlung, und alles... ist wie weggewischt.“ 'Alice: ' „Tut es weh?“ 'Dr. Lydgate: '„Ein wenig. Aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem Scherz den du jetzt erträgst. Nur eine kleine Unterschrift. Braves Mädchen. Und jetzt geh und ruh dich aus. Morgen fängt für dich ein neues Leben an.“ '''Alice: „Cyrus.“ Dr. Lydgate: '''„Es ist soweit. Bringt sie her.“ '''Alice: „Geben sie mir wenigstens noch Zeit mich anzuziehen. Du!“ Will: „Du? Das ist alles? Du? Ich freu' mich auch dich zu sehen Alice.“ Alice: „Was willst du hier?“ Will: „Später, komm wir müssen raus hier.“ Alice: „Raus hier? Nein, du bist nicht real.“ Will: ''' „Oh ich bin realer als Real. Und wir müssen hier sofort, verschwinden. Ich hab ein paar der Wächter schlafend gelegt der Weg sollte frei sein.“ '''Alice: „Nein. Nein ich kann nich.“ Will: „Lass den Unsinn und komm jetzt.“ Alice: „Nein ich werde nirgendwo hingehen!“ Will: „Oh mann, warum musst du immer so verflixt Dickköpfig sein?“ Pfleger: '''„Da ist er ja.“ '''Alice: „Hey ich hab nichts getan.“ Will: „Wohl war. Wenn sie kooperativ gewesen wäre wären wir schon lägst über alle Berge. AUU!“ Alice: „Schafft ihn hier raus!“ Will: „Alice Nein! DU ERINNERST DICH! DU KENNST MICH!“ Alice: „Ich will mich aber nicht erinnern. Ich will vergessen!“ Will: „Bitte Alice, hör mir zu!“ Alice: ''' „Nein!“ '''Will: „Er lebt! Das Kaninchen hat ihn gesehen. Cyrus, er lebt.“ Alice: „Das ist unmöglich.“ Will: „Du weißt doch ganz genau Alice, nichts ist unmöglich im Wunderland.“ Alice: „Geniale Rettungsaktion.“ Will: „Es sollte eigentlich mehr eine Nachrichten Übermittlungsaktion werden. Es war nicht geplant... Na schön gehen wir.“ Kaninchen: „Ihr seit spät dran. Welch Überraschung.“ Alice: „Bei dir kann man nicht pünktlich sein.“ Kaninchen: „Ich gebe zu ich habe hohe Ansprüche. Nett habt ihr hier, oh Au! Was ist den das für ein Boden? Nichts für weiche Pfoten.“ Dr. Lydgate: „Alice! Halt. Tut das nicht. Ich kann dir helfen dein Leid zu beenden.“ Kaninchen: „Wollt ihr diesem Widerling auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu hören?“ Alice: „Sehen sie Geister Doctor? Ich hab da von einer guten Behandlung gehört. Oh, und was jetzt?“ Will: „Wir hauen ab!“ Kaninchen: '''„Oh nein!“ '''Will: „Wir sind geliefert.“ Alice: ''' „Nein sind wir nicht.“ '''Will: „Sie kommen!“ Alice: „Grab Kaninchen!“ Kaninchen: „Hier? Mir wäre ein weicherer Untergrund lieber, eine Wies oder...“ Alice & Will: „Na los!“ Kaninchen: „Schon gut. Bitte schön. Ahh!“ Alice: „Worauf wartest du?“ Will: „Alice ich verließ diesen Ort nicht gerade unter guten Bedienungen.“ Alice: „Ich auch nicht aber Cyrus lebt und-“ Will: „Deine Angelegenheit nicht meine!“ Alice: „Hör mal zu Herzbube. Vor langer Zeit hast du dank mir dein Herz zurück gekriegt. Und jetzt, hilfst du mir jetzt meines wieder ganz zumachen. Oder du schlägst dich mit denen herum.“ Will: „Verflixte Axt. Also gut. Nächster Stock. Wunderland.“ Kategorie:Drehbücher